toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
Hit or Stand? Toji Style Game Training
Event Duration: December 23, 2018 12:00 PM - December 30, 2018 11:59 PM Note: Redemption of rewards continues up to January 6, 2019. Background Event Details Story Quests Event Map Schedule Fever Chance and Challenge (see Game Practice Opposition Battle Maps) follow the following schedule: * Note: Master Class (Championship) and Fever Chance (Championship) are available at these times: ** December 29, 2018 at 12:00 PM - 12:59 PM, 6:00 PM - 6:59 PM, 11:00 PM - 11:59 PM ** December 30, 2018 at 7:00 AM - 7:59 AM, 12:00 PM - 12:59 PM, 6:00 PM - 11:59 PM Event Maps Game Practice Opposition Battle Maps Event Bonuses Main Members * 4★ Maki Shidou (Bunny Girl) - Event Point Gain + 30%, Game Chip (Red) drop + 2 * 4★ Mai Yanase (Bunny Girl) - Event Point Gain + 30%, Game Chip (White) drop + 2 * 3★ Kiyoka Musumi (Bunny Girl) - Event Point Gain + 20%, Game Chip (Red) drop + 1 * 4★ Kanami Etou (Xmas '18) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 4★ Mihono Asakura (Xmas '18) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 4★ Chie Setouchi (Xmas '18) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 3★ Yukari Origami (Xmas '18) - Event Point Gain + 5% * 3★ Ellen Kohagura (Xmas '18) - Event Point Gain + 5% * 4★ Sayaka Itomi (Xmas '18) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 3★ Yume Tsubakuro (Xmas '18) - Event Point Gain + 5% * 3★ Yui Yamashiro (Xmas '18) - Event Point Gain + 5% Support Members * 4★ Nao Uraga (Bunny Girl) - Event Point Gain + 15% * 4★ Yomi Satsuki (Bunny Girl) - Event Point Gain + 15% * 3★ Taeko Tanaka (Bunny Girl) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 4★ Chinatsu Shimoishii (Bunny Girl) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 4★ Kaoru Mashiko (Xmas '18) - Event Point Gain + 5% * 4★ Hina Aoto (Xmas '18) - Event Point Gain + 5% * 3★ Sakura Hamatsuka (Xmas '18) - Event Point Gain + 3% * 3★ Saaya Koike (Xmas '18) - Event Point Gain + 3% * 4★ Mirja Kitora (Xmas '18) - Event Point Gain + 5% * 3★ Marie Tamaki (Xmas '18) - Event Point Gain + 3% Okatana * 3★ Seiya-tou - Event Point Gain + 20% * 3★ Sekka - Event Point Gain + 10% * 2★ Sekka - Event Point Gain + 5% Ranking Details Players who participate in the event are also listed under a ranking system based on the amount of Event Points they accumulate throughout the event duration. This ranking is finalized at the end of the event duration, with rewards corresponding to the player's final ranking distributed to all participating players. A player's current rankings refreshes in-game every five minutes. Ranking Achievements Rewards Event Point Rewards Item Exchange Shop Proof of Victory (One) Proof of Victory (Two) Proof of Victory (Three) Proof of Victory (Championship) Dice Earring Exchange Coupon Game Chip (Red) Game Chip (Green) Game Chip (Blue) Game Chip (White) Ranking Rewards Category:Events